Music Academy
by Godsandgoddessesofgreece
Summary: Annabeth Chase has a hidden talent that qualifies her to be in the music academy. When she moves to go to her new school out in New York she is destined to meet some interesting characters with amazing talents just like her. Join Annabeth Chase on her adventure into the Music Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 17 (soon to be 18) years old. I am attending the Music Academy in New York. All my life I would have predicted that something this amazing would come my way, but we will talk about that later. Right now we are going to go to where it all started. Yancy Academy in San Francisco California.

* * *

><p>'RINGGGG!' I slammed my hand down onto the source of the irritating noise. I groaned and rolled over in bed to look at the time on the clock I just smashed. <em>6:30.<em> Uhg school another day of torture. Don't get me wrong I love the learning part of school but I lack in the social skills. In fact I get great grades and I'm the top in all of my classes. The only problem Is the students don't really like me that much.

I'm not what you would call pretty. I have braces (that come off in 2 days! Ekk!) , I have huge glasses that don't help my nerd ego, my curly hair is always frizzy , and to add on to it all my clothing is horrible. My clothes are usually too small or to big because my wicked step-mother could care less on how I look. I try to ask for clothing that actually fits but she says and I quote, '' you don't need new clothing the ones you have are perfectly fine. Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Your father and I need that money to be able to keep this house.'' _Please, what she means that she wants all the money so she can go shopping for herself and her 2 sons Bobby and Mathew. _

So with the step-monster in the house, it means that I have to work to get my necessities. I have been saving up to get some contacts and better clothing so I'm planning on going shopping with my only friend Nancy.

Now with all that out of the way I hopped it the shower letting the hot water cleanse me. I dried off and put my hair in a ponytail along with my huge dorky glasses on. I put on a pair of blue jeans that were a size short with a huge purple t-shirt. I slipped on my only decent pair of boots on and walked down the stairs hoping to avoid Suzan the monster.

I walked down the stairs like a stealthy ninja. I grabbed my back pack and an apple and was going to leave when I heard the_ thing herself. ''where do you think you're going without doing the dishes and making the boys and I food.'' '' you know that place where you go to get education. But I guess you wouldn't know actually because if you went to school you would actually be smart.'' '' just because of that you are grounded. You don't get to see your friends for the whole week. Oh, never mind I forgot little Annie doesn't have friends just like your loser mom. Now go make me breakfast.'' __**She did not just bring my mom into this.**_ '' I hope you choke to death!'' I yelled out while walking out the door. I know it was rude but nobody bring my dead mother into a fight.

The bus pulled up and I walked to the nearest empty spot and sat down. I turned on my phone and listed to music till we got to school.

* * *

><p>I have been able to make it threw 4 periods without clashing with the populars. Next I have chorus. I walked into the room and slid into the farthest seat in the back were nobody sits. I pulled out my music journal that I have been writing songs down in.<strong> (Titanium David Guetta)<strong>

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bullet proof nothing to loose_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall _

_I am titanium_

My book was ripped out of my hand. I looked up to see my ex-best friend Jenna. ''oh everybody look here. Brace face is making sings. Why make songs if you can't even sing?'' she yelled out, turning back around to look at me. '' oh I promise I can sing it.'' '' then sing it now! 'She got the popular kids to chant it with her. '' I can't. I would love to see your face when I sing it with my braces off though.'' I said trying to grab my book but she pulled it away and started reading it. '' wow Annabeth this is good. I have a bet for you. The talent show is coming up in a week and I want you and me to sing this song and we will let the audience agree who wins.'' She says. ''fine if you win I give you all the right's to my song. If I win I just want to see the look on your face when you lose. Deal?'' I said putting my hand out. ''deal.'' She said shaking my hand on the agreement.

* * *

><p>Today is the day I'm getting my braces off and I'm going shopping with Nancy. I hopped in Nancy's car and she drove to the mall. When we got there I told her to go shopping while I get my braces off and get contacts.<p>

_Later but still at the mall._

''HOLY BABY NINJA UNICORNS! ANNABETH YOU LOOK AMAZING!'' Nancy yelled from across the mall resulting people to look at like were crazy. '' let's go get are hair done. You're going to look amazing for the talent show tonight.''

When we got to the saloon we got haircuts and a deep conditioning treatment. When the lady was done with my hair she let me look in the mirror.

Looking back at me was not Annabeth Chase. This lady had sleek and shiny curls. No glasses and straight white teeth. ''do you like it?'' the lady asked politely. '' I-I love it! Thank you so much ma'am'' after checking out and buying a bottle of conditioner to keep my curls from becoming frizzy again, Nancy and I went shopping for clothing. She drove me home and we got ready for the talent show tonight.

* * *

><p>''hurry up I'm going to be late for the show!'' ''I know, I know we will make it on time.'' Were already 55 minutes late and I'm going to be going on soon. I looked over my outfit again and I just fell in love. I was wearing black shorts with a long sleeve gray halter top. also A gray hat and purple shoes. <strong>(Check my page for her outfit!)<strong>

When we got to the school I jumped out of the car and ran back stage. '' up next we are going to have a little competition and your going to be the judge. The ladies are going to sing the same song but in their own twist. So give it up for Jenna gran **(I don't think this is somebody's name is it?)**. '' the announcer yelled into her mic. Jenna got up on stage wearing a skin tight Minnie dress that was hot pink. I don't think she can show anymore skin. It's just gross. She did her whole song, slow and I think I almost fell asleep. My song is supposed to be upbeat.

They applauded and as Jenna came off of the stage she turned and said,'' Beat that brace face.'' I just looked at her and smiled with my white braces free teeth. I walked out on stage with my new appearance. I got whistles and clapping. ''hey my names Annabeth Chase and this is how the song is supposed to go!'' I yelled out to the tons of people. **( the beat is the same as the real song)**

Afterwards Jenna comes out along with the announcer. ''those were both great performances. We want to hear you clap guys alright! So how about Jenna?!'' there were tons of claps and screaming. ''how about Annabeth?!'' it was dead silent. I guess I los- the crowd roared in approval. ''congratulations Annabeth Chase!''

I walked back stage but got stopped by a tall man in a suit. ''that was a great performances out there miss chase.'' He said. ''oh thank you.'' I told him. ''oh I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Chiron and I would like to offer you a full scholarship to come to the music academy.'' ''YES! THANK YOU!'' I said.

* * *

><p>This is where I'm at now. My parents of course we more than glad to get rid of me. The bus came to a stop right out front of the music academy. I got off the bus and looked at the building. My draw dropped.<p>

The building was absolutely huge. Think of a college then times it by 10. there were kids dancing, singing, playing, eating, and doing anything you can think of. I grabbed my guitar case and luggage and went to the front office. Within 2 minutes I was completely lost.

I walked over to the closest person who ended up being a redhead. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a scowl on her face.'' What?!'' she snapped at me. '' I was going to ask you were the office is but you seem to busy being caught up in being self-centered biotch.'' I said now realizing that the whole hallway was quite. ''excuse me?!'' she snapped. I opened my mouth to retort but somebody beat me to it. ''you heard here Barbie! Now beat it!'' Said a girl wearing a black shirt that said 'thug life.' She had on gray washed skinny jeans and black high heels. She also had a bracelet and a red scarf and hat.**(outfit is on my profile)** She had black spiky hair that was pulled back into a bun and blazing blue electric eyes. Lining her eyes was a lot of eyeliner.

She walked up to me '' names Thalia what's yours?'' '' my names Annabeth. By any chance can you show me were the office is?'' I asked her. '' I like you Annabeth. It's your first day and you managed to get on the Barbie named Rachel's bad side that's why I'm going to show you were ever you need to go.'' She said stalking off down the hallway.

''so what's your talent?'' I asked her. ''well I play the guitar and drums.'' ''oh that's really cool. How long have you played?'' ''I have played sense I was 4. I used to and still do practice with my cousins and brothers they go here also. And here we are ill stay here and walk you around.''

Thalia and I stepped inside the office and walked up to the receptionist. '' hi I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm new here.'' I told the lady. '' it's nice to meet you I'm Mrs. Hestia. Chiron has not stopped talking about you. I hear your very talented.'' Thalia raised an eyebrow at this. '' alright here is your schedule and it looks like you have already meet you roommate Thalia.'' Sweet Thalias my roommate, at least I know her. '' alright, thank you .'' I said while exiting the room with Thalia.

''cool this makes this so much easier. Alright let's stop at the dorm so we can drop your stuff of and then we can go through your schedule.'' We stopped outside a big black door. Thalia opened the door and we walked in. the room was gorgeous. There were 2 huge bathrooms and beds. A flat screen t.v. and a kitchen. I walked over and put my stuff down on the bed that was not occupied.

''dame this room is nice.'' ''yeah I was able to pull some strings and get the best room. We are very lucky girls.'' She chuckled.

''Let's take a look at your schedule.''

**Social studies- **

**Music- Mr. Apollo**

**Architecture- Ms. Athena**

**Gym- coach Hedge**

**Lunch/free period**

**Math- Mr. Allge**

**Science- Mr. Poseidon**

**Vocal- Ms. Hunter**

**Combat- Mr. Ares**

**Locker number 1234 combination: 1324**

**15 minute passing time to each class.**

'' we have the same schedule except you have architecture. You know you haven't told me your talent yet.'' Ops. '' well I mainly sing. I do play almost any instrument but that's between you and me, don't tell about that one.'' '' your secret is safe with me.'' She said.

''Let's go back to the dorm I'm tired.'' she said. When we got back to the dorm we ate ice-cream and changed into shorts and slippers. ''will you play me a song?'' Thalia asked. I don't usually preform in front of people but Thalia is trustworthy its seems. '' okay sure I call this one safe and sound.''

**I remember tears streaming down you face**

**When I said '' I'll never let you go''**

**When all the shadows almost killed your light**

**I remember you said ''don't leave me here alone''**

**But all that's dead and gone ad passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes **

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright **

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light **

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window darling**

**Everything's on fire**

**The war outside our door keeps ragging on**

**Hold on to this lullaby**

**Even when the music's gone**

**Gone**

**Just close your eyes **

**The sun is going down**

**You'll be alright **

**No one can hurt you now**

**Come morning light **

**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**La la (la la)**

**La la (la la) **

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**La la (la la)**

**Just close your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**Come morning light**

**You and I'll be safe and sound…**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh**

I wrote this song when my mom died; it felt like my heart was at war. I looked over to Thalia and saw her sleeping like a baby. I chuckled and put my guitar back in its case and turned the lights off. I can't believe this happened. My life is finally turning around. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Love it hate it TELL ME PLEASE!:) **


	2. Chapter 2

''psst…Annabeth get up, it's time to get ready for are dreaded classes.'' I bolted up slamming my head into something hard. ''ahh Annabeth jeze it's just me!'' '' dam you have a hard skull.'' I moaned while opening my eyes to see Thalia hovering above me.

'' what time is it?'' I asked. ''well its 8:30. '' Answered a voice by the door. I looked over and saw a beautiful girl standing there. She had her dark brown hair pulled into a braid over her shoulder with a feather intertwined with the braid. She had gorgeous eyes that seemed to be like kaleidoscopes changing to every beautiful color in existence. She had great cheek bones and by the look of it she was Cherokee. She was wearing a pair of blue pre ripped skinny jeans, a pink flowing tank top, and white wedges. To add onto her outfit she had bangles and pink dangling earrings**. (Outfit on my profile)**

''Well Annie –'' ''don't call me Annie!'' ''- meet my personal alarm clock, Piper Mclean. Piper is here for playing the bass guitar and acting.'' '' oh well it's nice to meet you piper but I have to get in the shower if I don't want to be late.''

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway to school with Thalia and Piper. After I got out of the shower I dressed in a grey tank top, jean shorts, and black flip-flops. I also had bangles on with a pair of dangling black earrings. <strong>(Outfit on my profile)<strong>

I looked over to Thalia and saw she was wearing a outfit that completely went with her personality. She had on black combat boots, ripped black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket.**(outfit on my profile)**

'' so were going to social studies with Mr. Swallie- the-great and don't call him anything else!'' we walked up to a mahogany door and entered inside. '' alright those are the nerds, the want to be's, the jocks, the ones who get picked on which my friends and I try to stop, sadly the Barbie's, and the populars. We sit with the populars but were not self-centered jerks. We try to help everybody possible and try to make everybody feel like there part of something.'' What if there like the populars at my old school? They might hate me and then I will feel left out like usual.

We walked up to a group of good looking teens. There was a fellow who was dressed in all black and looked like he was Thalias other half, there was a cute girl who looked a little younger but I guess she wasn't who had cinnamon colored hair with warm gold eyes, a cuddly panda looking man, a blond superman, a Latino looking elf who looks like he would set anything on fire if he had the chance too, and a stunning boy who made my jaw drop completely. He had stunning green eyes that you could get lost in. he had raven hair that hung right below his eyes making me want to run my hands threw them. OMG IS THAT A 6 PACK! Calm yourself Annabeth, calm.

''hey Thalia who's this?!'' asked one of the girls. ''this is my new roommate Annie!'' ''don't call me Annie!'' '' fine, meet Annabeth. Happy now?'' ''very!'' I totally forgot about the others who were watching are argument like it's a tennis match.

''well it's nice to meet you Annabeth. I'm Leo smoking Valdez, if you're lucky I will let you join my fan club. Now I'll pick you up at 8 for our date alright.'' I laughed and said ''in your dreams!'' He pouted but his sadness didn't reach his eyes.

''face it Leo, not all da lady love you.'' Joked one of the guys. '' well since that's over I'm hazel, that's Nico my brother; Thalias boyfriend, that's my boyfriend frank, that goof ball is Percy, and that's Jason pipers boyfriend; Thalias brother.'' She said pointing out everybody.

''its nice to meet you all.'' I said and sat down while the teacher entered the room. '' we have a new classmate and I would like her to come up and introduce herself please.'' Said the teacher.

I walked up to the front of the room and looked around. There were girls glaring at me (my guess because I was sitting with the populars) and boys staring at me making me feel uncomfortable. '' um hey. My names Annabeth chase and I moved here from San Francisco, California.'' I stated and walked back to my seat by Thalia.

* * *

><p>Next I had music with Mr. Apollo. My new friends and I walked into the classroom and may I say that the room was huge. It was filled with every instrument possible. But there in the middle off the stage was a magnificent looking grand piano that was just calling my name to play. No Annabeth, nobody needs to know, just remember mom. Just remembering her I was sent into a flashback.<p>

_''mommy, mommy, please I want to go play the piano! Please!'' '' not now Annabeth.'' Of course I being the immature little girl I was ran across the street to play the piano that was just beckoning me forward. As I ran I didn't notice the huge semi coming towards me. I turned around hearing my mother screaming my name and froze like a deer caught in front of headlights. The semi slammed on his brakes but the tires slid on a patch of black ice. As the semi closed in on me I felt myself get shoved out of the way of the semi. The last thing I heard before passing out from the pain in my head were I hit the ground was my mother's ear splitting scream._

''ANNABETH! COME ON! ANNABETH!'' I heard Thalia screaming my name with fear evident in her voice. I opend my eyes to see Thalia and my new friends hovering over me. _I killed her. My own mother, if I wasn't that stupid she would still be here with me now!_ I got up and shoved my ways out of the classroom running down the hall to who knows where.

I stopped outside an empty room and walked inside. There was a huge stage and tons of chairs. By the look of it, it was a stage they use for performances. I walked around the room and deiced to plop my butt up on the stage. I looked around but noticed something. There on the stage was another grand piano.

I need to get over this fear. It's not my fault. Don't listen to the voices of you step mom or dad. Listen to your own thoughts everybody said it wasn't my fault, _but it's still hard to believe it_. JUST GO TO THE FLIPPING PIANO AND PLAY! MOM WOULD WANT YOU TO PLAY! SHE ALWAYS TOLD ME TO NEVER GIVE UP, DO IT FOR HER!

I stood up and walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. My hands were shaking as I placed them on the keys. I put my hands down and tried to play but I couldn't. '' I-I can't!''I screamed out to no one.

''what can't you do?'' asked a masculine voice. I turned around to see Percy at the door. ''n-nothing" I stuttered out. He walks up to me and sits down on the bench. ''what's wrong and don't lie Annabeth." "My mom that's what's wrong! I can't get over her death! I feel guilty, about everything! I try to play but the guilt holds me back every time!'' I cry out to him while slamming my head down on the piano.

'' Annabeth, I may not have known you long but I know you're a fighter. Just try, you can accomplish anything as long as you put your mind to it. Whatever is stopping you, you need to fight over it and come to the terms that what has happened has happened. Your mom will always be in your heart. Do what you want.'' Percy said. He's right I have to come to terms that she's gone and I know she would want me to play. ''okay. Thank you Percy really it means a lot.'' As I hugged him which surprised Him and I both. I pulled away blushing and looking down.

'' we should probably get back to music everybody's looking for you.'' I nod and stand up. We walked out of the classroom.

I don't know what just happened but I do know that Percy is somebody I can trust. It feels like I have known him all my life even though I have just met him like 3 hours ago. I can't wait for the rest of the year. But first I need to handle what is about to go down when I get back in class.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry about the wait but I do have other stories im doing at the same time. thanks for reading this you guys it really means a lot. please review.**

"Annie, are you okay?!" Thalia yelled. "I'm fine.'' I tell her as she practically jumps me. "Oh good, now I won't feel bad about this then." I was quite confused until I felt pain explode up my arm. "OW!" I yelped in pain. "Alright class calm down!" yelled the teacher who decided to enter the room 15 minutes late. He sure does now how to make a great first impression.

Mr. Apollo walked into the class room silencing the class. He had bright blond hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He smiled at the class and I swear his straight bright white teeth could blind somebody. For a teacher he was pretty hot. _Eww…I can't believe I just thought that._ Please who am o trying to fool he was smoking hot just like the sun. Hehe, hot as the sun, Apollo, hehe. Oh my gods what is _happening _to me!?

"Before we left last Friday we were talking about music. Over the next few months we will be learning to play a variety of instruments and at the end of the year you are to perform a song that is written by you and performed by your group. Today I have brought in some electric guitars today so we can learn how to play. At the end today I would like to have some volunteers come up and play for us. Go ahead and grab an electric guitar and come back. I will teach you the basics." Mr. Apollo said.

I grabbed an electric guitar that was gray. Thalia grabbed her guitar (that she got out of her locker before classed started) that was shaped as a lightning bolt. It was pure black but had yellow lightning streaks on it. Apollo showed the basics of playing the electric guitar while I tuned out. I already know how to play so I decide to tune the guitar to my likening. To my right Thalia was playing short songs with ease. I completely forgot that was the reason she was here, she plays the guitar.

"Alright class, I would like you to practice and in 20 minutes we will play together." I turned around into my chair and watched Thalia play a great piece. "Hey Thalia can you show me how to play that song?" she looked up from her guitar. "sure, this is my favorite piece to play." She played the entire song so I coulde hear in throu. She showed me what to play and within minutes I was playing right along her at the same speed. "you know, you a very fast learner." She told me. " I've been told." I tell her. I keep playing some songs on the guitar while looking around.

Percy , nico, Jason, frank, and leo were in the top conner of the room jamming out. Rachel and her click weren't even playing the guitars most likely because they were going to break a nail. I was starting ti get board. "hey Thals do you want to play a game with the guitars." She nodded and I explained the game" alright my guitar teacher taught me this, he called it 'shred.' The object of the game is to se who can play the guitar in the most extreme way. You can go first." I tell her.

She garbs her guitar and play a tune incredibly fast and it sounded amazing. We used are toes, faces, nose, tongs (by the way it doesn't taste that good) it was so much fun, and it was Thalias turn. She turned around to Nico and the guys and yelled "hey death breath give me your drum sticks, I have to win!" he gave he a confused look and handed over his drum sticks. She grabbed them and started to play the guitar with amazing pace but when she got to the end, the point of the drum stick slipped out of her hand and went sailing through the air towards Nico.

Thalia and I fell on the ground in tears from laughing because Nico got nailed right in the forehead. "You-hahaha- def- definetly-hahahaha-win!" I was able to make out from my laughter. 5 minutes later I was able to collect myself and I stood up. I looked over to Nico to see an ice pack in his hand. "Thanks Nico!" Thalia yelled getting back into her seat. He just glared at her and flipped her off.

"Alright class would anyone like to volunteer to come up?" Mr. Apollo asked. Thalia of course stood up and walked up on the stage without even being picked on. That little rebel. "Alright Thalia blow them away!" Mr. Apollo encouraged. She started to play the song she taught me but speed it up really fast and added on to it. To say the most, the class was completely shocked. She played with such elegance as her fingers moved across the strings with an amazingly fast pace that could give a cheetah a run for its money. Once she stopped the class burst out in applause. She came back to her seat grinning like a maniac.

"Anybody else? Yes Rachel would you like to go?" he asked. "oh no not me Mr. Apollo, but I do think are precious little new student Annabeth should go up there." She said turning to me with a smirk on her face. "Oh what a wonderful idea." _ Oh gosh what happened to lying low?!_ "Oh…um..." I said. "Oh come on Mr. Apollo she's new cut her some slack." Percy pointed out. "But she's new Percy. Let her prove herself." Rachel added on smirking directly at me. Did she just challenge me?! Ha I'll show her. She thinks she can make a fool out of me and get me embarrassed, she has another thing coming. "Come on Mr. Apoll-." Nico protested but was cut off by Thalia. "No let her go up there" she said. Our friends gave her a confused look but she obviously she saw my determined look on my face. I walked up on the stage and sat down to get ready for my first performance.

**I just saw the ending of the Olympics and it's really cool. Although I am very sad because we now have to wait another 4 years to see the winter Olympics again. But hey the summer Olympics are up next. **


	4. Chapter 4

I grab a hold of the guitar and strummed it for a minute. "I was right, you're not talented!" exclaimed Rachael. " Ah sweetie, I haven't even started." I smirked up at her. I looked over to Thalia and she gave me an encouraging nod.

**( she is going to be playing the guitar solo for 'into the night' by Santana feat. Chad kroeger! Listen to it, its flipping amazing!) **

I started the solo of one of my many favorite song. I felt the amazing feeling of my hands grinding along the strings of the guitar. I haven't played this song in forever. I went with the flow and soon I was lost in the song.

When it ended I looked up and saw everybody's jaw dropped with the exception of a smirking Thalia. "I think i'm done!" I said with a smiled plastered on my face.

I walked up the rows toward Thalia and gave her a fist bump. "well it seems like we now have 2 guitarist in this class!" exclaimed Mr. Apollo like he just won a puppy. Thalia and I stifled are laughs. "well its time for your next class so get out of my life!" _what kind of teacher says that to his students?!_

I walked down the stairs with Thalia talking about ninja's and how she believes that there are some in our school. "Thalia I seriously doubt that there are ninjas in the school, and if there where would the whole student body know about them? Anyways I got to go to my next class. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, You'r sitting with us by the way. The ninja conversation will be carried during lunch!"

I just shake my head and head to my next class.

* * *

><p>I walk out of gym to find Thalia leaning against the door across from the locker room. She latches onto my arm and drags me away from the crowd of kids.<p>

"Hurry their going to catch up to us! We have to get our table, before they take it!" She practically drags me to the out door cafeteria were everybody is surrounding food carts and food trucks.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bullet proof nothing to loose_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Before I can even look at the names of the food trucks Thalia is yanking me forward again. " Seriously Thalia what's wrong?" She ignores me and stops right in front of a table, that's occupied by a red head and her click.

"Move it Carrot top!" Thalia growls at Rachel. "She wont move Thalia, we've already tried." I look to the right of us now just noticing that Percy, Nico, and Frank were already standing there.

"Yeah, but unlike you guys Annie and I-" "Don't call me Annie!" "Are girls and you know what that means?" She turns back towards Rachel. "It means that we wont get in as much trouble as they will if we decide to, I don't know. Punch you in the face."

"Please you wouldn't, and I bet Blondie over here cant even through a decent punch." _Blondie? Blondie?! Oh, hell no!_**  
><strong>

" She's right Thalia, I mean it would be rude to waste all the money she's put into her crappy nose job." I say with false sympathy.

I hear laughing from an approaching Piper, Hazel, and Leo. "Chica's got a bite to her... I like it." I just roll my eye's Leo horrible attempt at flirting.

"Point is Rachel, nobody like's you so please do us a favor and screw off." Piper says calmly.

Rachel stands up from the bench and I see Leo slowly move toward the table. "Fine let's sing then, who ever sings better gets the table."

Nico scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Rachel this isn't High School Musical!"

"Of course this isn't High School Musical Goth Boy! What ever, i'm not moving from this table so get over it."

"Hey don't call him that! Only I can call him Goth Boy!" Thalia growls in the face of Rachel and her bimbo's.

"Shut it, wannabe! How about you go put some more black lipstick on and go cut your self!" My jaw drops. That's it, I haven't known Thalia for long but I know she's a great friend. Nobody deserves to be talked to like that.

I look around and spot a cupcake at a nearby table. I walk over to the girl who has it on her tray, "I'll buy you two more." She just looks at me as I pluck it from her tray and walk back toward Rachel who is now mouthing of to Percy. I walk right up to her ans smash it right into her face.

I take a step back, "Oops i'm sorry, I tripped." I see Thalia smirk from the corner of my eye.

Before you know it a drink is poured on Rachel's head, "Wow they should really put a safety hazard on air. I mean its so easy to trip on!" Thalia says while shoving Rachel out of the way. I just smirk as we all sit down.

"Nice move Annie, " I don't even try to correct her this time. "I wish I thought of that one!" I just roll my eyes at Thalia.

"Well I'll be back, I have to buy a girl two cupcakes." "Wait i'll come with you!" I shrug as Percy walks with me to one of the food carts that sell cupcakes.

I walk up to the stand and order, " Two chocolate cupcakes -" " and two blue vanilla cupcakes, please." I look at Percy and give him a _seriously _look. " $10 please." I reach into my pocket to grab my money but i already hear, "Thank you come again."

"You shouldn't of done that." I scold up at Percy. "Well Ms. Chase I feel obligated to pay for beautiful women like yourself. Its the gentlemen thing to do." My cheeks heat up, "If I wasn't mistaken Mr. Jackson I would say you're flirting with me."

He just smiles down at me, "Depends. Did it work?" "Maybe." he just smirks and hands me one of the blue vanilla cupcakes, "How about now?"

I take a bite of the cupcake and swallow, "definitely." He just laughs and starts to eat the other cupcake.

* * *

><p>"So Annabeth chocolate or vanilla cake?" I stare at Piper. "Um... vanilla?"<p>

"Whats your favorite color?"

"Piper wh-" "Answer it!" "Gray, jeez calm down."

"Whats your favorite flower?"

"Piper what is this about?" I ask her while finishing the last of the cupcake Percy bought me.

"Oh, i'm just planning yours and Percy's wedding!" she squeals. "PIPER!" Percy and I yell at the same time.

the whole table by now is laughing at our embarrassment. "Oh, please we all know you two are the perfect couple. PERCABETH FOREVER!" I slam my head on the table and groan. Can this lunch go any slower?

* * *

><p>Finally the 7th class of the day, one more and I can leave. I walk into vocal class with Piper as we go to meet up with everybody. We grab some sets and I see some new people that were sitting with us.<p>

"Annabeth this is Connor and Travis Stoll; don't trust them with important things, This is Katie, Clarissa, Chris, Selena; she's helping me with Percy and yours wedding-" "Were not getting married Piper!" "Yes you are. This is Beckendorf, Lacy, Nyssa, and Will. Every body this is Annabeth."

"Alright, settle down everybody. Today we have a few people preforming today. Plus a little red haired birdy told me we have a new student today named Annabeth, who absolutely loves to sing! Come on down here Annabeth!"

I stand up and walk towards Ms. Hunter, "As everybody know's are new student has to preform a song or if they have a video of some other time, they can show that."

I whirl around to look at Ms. Hunter, "I don't have anything to preform." I whisper to her... plus I don't even like to sing that much in front of others. I have absolutely know clue if I actually sound good. Like I sound different on a video so I have no clue how i actually sound!

" That's alright sweet heart, I saw the video of the sing off that got you into this school on YouTube. I must say I am ecstatic to have such a lovely voice in my class. I can show them the video instead if you would like." I can sing or I can let a video sing for me. Hmm, I wonder which one i'm going to chose. Please tell me you got all the sarcasm.

"Yes please!" I scurry on back up to my seat. I look to see her about to click on my video and i slam my head down on the table. I can hear Jenna singing and i hear shout coming from the room ' dude, she sucks' or ' my ears are bleeding.' I hear my name announced and i start to slid down into my desk, until only my eyes and up is showing.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bullet proof nothing to loose_

_Fire away, Fire away_

_Ricochet you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

I look over to Thalia who looks like she's rocking out in her set. Everybody else has their jaw dropped. The song ends and the whole room is dead silent. then all of sudden Thalia screams, "You _are_ good at singing I thought so last night but i was also have asleep!" I smile at her about to reply when the room fills with cheers and applause.

"Well that was a great way to kick off class, next up is are beloved Half-Blood Boys!"

Percy, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Nico all stand up. They walk over tot he little stage and hop on.

**mwahahaha I'm back! OK tell me whatcha think of this chapter! For now on I have decided to give out interesting advice every chapter stating today!**

**~~~~Interesting Advice~~~~**

**If you poke a Lion, I promise you it will poke back.**

**with its paw filled with claws.**

**Also with its teeth.**


	5. (insert happy face)

I'M BACK! ha ha I sound crazy (which I am but that's not the point)! I have my creativity flowing in my brain again, and I should probably rewrite that but the delete button is so far away. Any who, i'm back to writing and you should hear (or would it be see?) from me soon. I have been really busy but i'm doing good now, but you have to forgive me if I don't update for a few days at a time, I may or may not have a habit of putting things off till the last moment.

So I remember telling you I wouldn't forget about my stories so BOOM in your face(True story)! Sorry i'm in a really good mood and I don't know why. So yeah, I should be updating a legit chapter soon

dipped in awesome-sauce and sprinkled with amazingness,

Moi! (Did I tell you i'm taking french?)


End file.
